<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>感知障碍 by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331716">感知障碍</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>亨超花式搞本蝙 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>复活后的超人在感知功能上出了些问题。<br/>浴室Play，PWP一发完。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>亨超花式搞本蝙 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>感知障碍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“有感觉吗？”</p><p>干燥温暖的手掌握住了克拉克坐到椅子上前还在微微颤抖的手，再往前回推五分钟的话，布鲁斯会这么做的起因不过是克拉克又一次在自己都没意识到的情况下摔落了正准备送到嘴边的水杯。布鲁斯不知道那是他住进来以后打碎的第几个，他能瞧见的仅有那几次，因为大多数时候不是被阿尔弗雷德收拾干净了，就是被克拉克自己隐瞒了，连同他因控制不好力量而捏碎的那些可能数量远超五十。过程不一样，原因却都是同一个。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>话是这么说，被要求别用视觉判断而只得仰着头闭起眼睛的人却还是发现自己的手停止了抖动。真够奇怪的。</p><p>布鲁斯悄声蹲下来，考虑了一小会儿。他不清楚用这种办法来测试克拉克目前的感知是否恰当，因为他的感官能力本就和人类所能体会到的不同，在他正常的时候——他猜——任何外部冲击对他来说都不过是擦碰的程度。然而这里是他平时休息用的别墅，他的手边也没有任何一件精密的测试仪器。这最初是他自己的安排，他希望克拉克能够在这里住得舒服些，至少不必把这里变得像蝙蝠洞一样，让他终日被各种仪器围绕那样有压力。但眼下，布鲁斯暂时想不出更好的、既能自己控制力量、又能明确了解克拉克现状的方法。所以他握住了克拉克的手。一开始只是握着，力道在克拉克的零回应后开始加强，那不是一只常人能带去刺激的手掌，但布鲁斯清楚他的身体状况，在他还没彻底恢复之前，布鲁斯多少对自己的力量抱有信心。</p><p>只可惜椅子上的人对他正在做的一切毫无反应，哪怕布鲁斯的指甲已经力所能及地抠住了他的皮肤。他的触觉一直就是这样时有时无，没人知道它什么时候会消失，也没人知道它什么时候会突然窜出来、引导着他的力量爆发，造成一些不大不小的破坏。</p><p>这还不是你能回到这个世界的最佳时机。布鲁斯在一开始发现他的异常时就这么说过，他自己也赞同。</p><p>“这样呢？”</p><p>握着整只手的、布鲁斯的手掌松开了，他换了方式，开始把力量专注于某一根手指上。他的指腹在手指的关节上按压着，每一下节奏都像在试图唤醒克拉克离家出走的感知。</p><p>“没……没有。”</p><p>克拉克很想睁开眼睛，也很想不再保持这个任布鲁斯探测的姿势，不过最后，他只是遵从地回答道。他原本是没有机会见识到那个能把他从屋顶毫不留情地踩至地面的人还拥有这样耐心的一面的。但死而复生也不是常有的事，氪石带来的影响也非同一般。在经由布鲁斯的安排让他于蝙蝠洞醒来后，最先一同恢复的是听力，他不怎么紧张，反正那时他连够他站起来自己下地走动两步的力气都没有；等他恢复精神到能重新行走的同时，视力也跟着回来了，在那个能重新看见世界的时刻，他莫名为他在受到光照的刺激而连续眨眼时、漏进来的人影是布鲁斯那张他觉得亲切异常的脸而高兴；继而布鲁斯把他暂时安置在了玻璃别墅，无需进食的他因为布鲁斯煎糊的那两颗蛋而被告知他的嗅觉和味觉也一并回来了。</p><p>他从令人忧惧——至少在他意识到自己还残余着一点点的生命力却无法动弹的那时，那种与死亡擦肩而过的感受让他短暂地领悟到了何为恐惧——的地底下被挖出来后到现在，一切看起来都是那么顺利。独独只有一项，那就是他的触觉似乎迟迟不愿回归、或者说不愿受他控制。原先谁也没把这放在心上，直到他突然摔掉手中的刀叉或是让水杯在手中滑落的次数变得愈发频繁……</p><p>布鲁斯没法对这个现象视而不见。无论克拉克自己对这件事反而不那么在意、认为布鲁斯对他失常的迟钝太过大惊小怪都好，布鲁斯还是把他看成了一个得了感知障碍的病人——即使那是在人类才有资格拥有的病，布鲁斯也坚持用“任何一种感知出现异常都可以被划进感知障碍的范畴里”给他的毛病定了性。</p><p>你已经彻底接受我与人类无异了？克拉克不知道为什么他更在意的是这一点。</p><p>只是他没有问出口。</p><p>“这样有感觉吗？”</p><p>克拉克因布鲁斯的话又集中了精神，他把头重新靠回了椅背上，配合地不去低头看。布鲁斯正用两只手指按在他食指的关节上，他按得太用力也太认真了，尽管他知道对这具重回世间的钢铁之躯来说，这点外部刺激恐怕连普通人被猫爪碰一下的级别都算不上，但他认为克拉克至少该有感觉。他必须有，他得知道自己正稳稳拿着杯子在喝水、也必须得知道是什么撞击上了他或击中了他。</p><p>否则超人就不算真的复原。</p><p>“克拉克，回答我。”</p><p>克拉克仰着头，没有反应，布鲁斯又催促了一遍。</p><p>“唔……你的手还在那儿吗？”克拉克轻咳了一声，才回神似的，“我感觉不到。”</p><p>他撒了谎。</p><p>其实是有感觉的，属于那个人的带茧指腹什么时候按上了他的骨节，什么时候那上面的纹路又因为长了三秒的停留在他的掌心按下了一个印记，他都从布鲁斯的手掌覆上来的那一刻便感知得清清楚楚。出于某种连克拉克自己都没来得及辨明的心理，他说了没有。本来就是神经末梢间歇性犯的毛病罢了——毕竟他的神经中枢确确实实严重受到了氪石的影响。但他第一次笑着和当时亲眼目睹了那一幕的布鲁斯说“再多晒晒太阳就好”、布鲁斯却以一种夹杂在沉默中的哀愁回应他时，他便不敢再这么不当回事了。</p><p>又是一小片的空白，克拉克正思忖着要不要改口，那只手又放开手指转而移上了他的手腕。他的手腕比布鲁斯的粗上一圈，不过还是够布鲁斯握在手掌里，他的手指实在太纤长细致了……天啊。克拉克好不容易压下了把手抽回来扯一扯自己的头发的冲动。</p><p>他不知道为什么要把自己的注意力放在对布鲁斯手指的评价上，他只知道他没法再保持这个傻愣愣盯着天花板、假装自己正在全心全力找回“感知”的姿势上了。他把头放正了，布鲁斯正蹲在他脚边，大拇指按在脉搏的位置，一下比一下有力，使劲到克拉克甚至会担心他因为自己独特的身体构造而感到吃力和疼痛。但他没法把身体稍微放软一些，那会让布鲁斯察觉出他其实是有感觉的，只不过事实是，克拉克不知道它会什么时候冒出来、什么时候又会离自己远去罢了。</p><p>“还是没有感觉？”布鲁斯终于把目光从克拉克的手上移到了克拉克的脸上，他似乎对克拉克正盯着他的动作没过多在意，而他的眼里是不是有一些心急，克拉克倒是看得一清二楚。</p><p>“是啊……”对着那抹带着希望的褐棕接着撒谎太难了，所以他别开了目光，瞄瞄左边，又看看自己的手，才接补上了这谎言。</p><p>布鲁斯的头低了下去是他从余光中看到的，等他想着该再补上一些安慰话（哪怕毫无必要）时，布鲁斯手撑着膝盖站了起来。</p><p>现在是白天，阳光正铺在他和克拉克的头发上，空气中的微尘都因这温度跳起了舞，而克拉克的感官本应在这样的恰当时机更正常一些的。可结果是，结果是他既没有看到他所期盼的好转，也根本没办法分析出这到底因何而起，最棘手的是这个症状何时能好？他更是无处下手。</p><p>比内疚更严重一些的晦涩情绪推动着布鲁斯一声不响地从克拉克面前走开了。</p><p>“你去哪儿？”</p><p>克拉克起身的动作很迅速，滞在原地的脚步却充满犹豫。他不知道布鲁斯留给他的气息里是气馁更多一些，还是懊恼更多一些。</p><p>“……等一会儿有个酒会，”布鲁斯把手插进了没脱下来的大衣口袋里，“我本来就是来换套衣服的。”</p><p>布鲁斯原也没想到自己会就这么撞见克拉克感知障碍发作的全部经过。克拉克抓不住杯子的那一瞬间，如果他能抓住的话，他会给克拉克看看当时克拉克脸上所显现的力不从心和他安慰自己的“这没什么大碍”是多么相悖而矛盾。</p><p>“我去洗个澡。”</p><p>布鲁斯留下这一句后就踏步离开了。克拉克没想过自己一时情思恍惚的小谎会让布鲁斯变成这样。其实他应该料到的，这一段时间以来，布鲁斯是比他更为着紧自己恢复进度的人。通常白天他就会在布鲁斯这幢玻璃别墅里好好经受自然阳光的洗礼，到了夜晚他会和布鲁斯一起在蝙蝠洞帮助他做各种恢复训练，蝙蝠侠甚至都因此没再出现过，当世人奇怪为何超人离开后连蝙蝠侠也不见了踪影时，只有克拉克知晓其中的缘由。</p><p>他在用尽所有办法想让自己好起来，没到付出一切的地步——克拉克被自己这想法惊着了，他不觉得自己论得上是一个对布鲁斯来说那么重要的谁，不过当他想到“付出一切”时，他又没什么依据地认为布鲁斯也许真的会付出一切。然而他们之间……他们之间有什么？在他死亡之前，他们两个的会面次数一只手都数得过来，在他苏醒后，每天都待在一起的真实冲走了那份他们之间仿佛什么都没有发生过的不切实感。</p><p>但他们之间有的又太多了，多到布鲁斯甚至已经开始不在他面前隐藏情绪。他看到自己又摔碎一只杯子时很惊诧，想要帮自己测试体感时在着急，在得到令他失望的结果后又开始低落。还有这日日夜夜的相对中，他无时无刻都能感受到的、那份巨大的歉疚。他也很难追溯何时开始，读懂布鲁斯静默脸色之下的情绪对他来说已经轻而易举。</p><p>布鲁斯允许自己去了解他……克拉克第一次意识到这件事，他听着浴室里的水声，循着那人的所在走去。</p><p>失去的感知又回来了，那促使他能把脚步放到最轻。如同这整幢建筑在透明之下的隐蔽一样，浴室的玻璃门也因为内外的温差而蒙上了一层水汽。没人在洗澡时被打扰会感到开心的，克拉克心知肚明，可或许就是仗着这一段日子以来，说话总能极尽刻薄的那个人再没有对他苛责过。中年人的包容还是别的，克拉克没有仔细分析过……</p><p>总之他不会对我生气的，拉开浴室门的时候，克拉克内心的那个想法也在变得坚定。</p><p>“布鲁斯……”</p><p>在刚醒来的日子，他还是更愿意称呼他为韦恩先生的，这叫法虽让克拉克自己觉得别扭，却莫名地让他觉得“这应该是个不会让他感到不适”的叫法。布鲁斯那时的脸色没有太多不悦，不过细腻如克拉克也能看出他也没觉得这称呼好到哪去。</p><p>然后他试探着喊了布鲁斯，那天他在蝙蝠洞的椅子上躺着，头上绑着什么测试仪，布鲁斯正盯着仪器，他听到这一声后什么多余的表态都没有，只是偏转了脑袋、眼睛都没抬、用带着疑问却上扬的语气“嗯？”了一声。</p><p>那一声像是打破他们之间隔阂与距离的回应给克拉克留下了难以抹除的印象，非要他形容的话，他会说这个不善放低姿态的男人在那个装作若无其事的刹那实在可爱无比。</p><p>就如同现在一模一样。</p><p>布鲁斯在听到呼喊后轻轻嗯了一声，除此之外，他没流露出什么惊慌。克拉克习惯他的这一面了，就像无论他的眼前发生了任何地摇天陷的事，他都能第一时间想出办法平静地泰然处置。无情又迷人。他最开始这么想过，不过很快又发现他该立刻抛开去年十一月第一天的那场会面所带来的偏见，布鲁斯不仅不是真的无情，而是连假装的无情都算不上。</p><p>所以他似乎也能理解为何布鲁斯对自己分明总会好起来的感知障碍如此急迫忧心了。也许他理解的不止是这样，还有布鲁斯每一次的欲言又止，每一次躲避开的目光，在这段相处的时间里，他是比谁都更有机会也更有资格去读懂布鲁斯的人。</p><p>克拉克的耳朵里有短促的奇怪轰响，水滴淌在布鲁斯的裸露的皮肤上再蜿蜒而下的声音变得万分清晰。</p><p>“怎么了？”布鲁斯的手掌抚上眼睛，抹走那层水雾后，他看着不应在这种时候出现在他面前的克拉克，没因他正赤条条站在浴室里、对方却衣着完整感到窘迫。没那个必要。他对自己强调。</p><p>“我想我……”克拉克踢掉了拖鞋，往浴室中踩了进去，地砖上流淌的水洇湿了他的一小圈裤脚，“想到了一个好方法。”</p><p>“什么？”又有一小缕刘海在水流下被冲到额前，布鲁斯抬手把它捋到后面。</p><p>是热气在作乱吧，否则布鲁斯问出话时的神情怎么也变得朦胧且困惑了。</p><p>“我需要……”也许更应该说“我在想我可能需要”，克拉克让自己忍着别这么说，他不想用模棱两可的句子来给布鲁斯有任何反驳的机会，“我需要更多刺激。”</p><p>他盯着布鲁斯喉结下延伸出的光裸一片，在他眉心中间那标志性的一小块褶皱又拢起来之前，剥夺了他再想说什么的机会。</p><p>“别把自己当成客人，肯特先生。”他记得阿尔弗雷德这么跟他说过，他也在吻住布鲁斯之前检讨过自己的念头确实早就超越客人对待主人的态度了。但布鲁斯握住他的手便带回了他的所有感知是真的。</p><p>他想好好确定一下，用不那么礼貌的方法。非要翻出一个原因的话，那就是在布鲁斯想要疗愈他的同时，布鲁斯那持续不断累加在他自己心里的愧疚也刺痛了他。</p><p>克拉克目的直接地攻占了布鲁斯的口腔，布鲁斯长久以来一直在扮演的、情场高手该有的老练仿佛在热水的冲刷下荡然无存，他往后退了一小步，又因为脚跟没踩稳险些滑到。衣服早就湿透了的克拉克趁势扶住了他的腰，他的手掌在他光洁的背上贴着，那温热柔滑的触感通过他的手反馈到他的大脑，那让他开始紧张，也让他开始庆幸，他的感知至少在这一刻完好无损。</p><p>纵使布鲁斯的身体正与这个擅闯浴室的不速之客相贴，他也在茫然后找回了短暂的主动权，舌头与舌头之间的较劲在津液的推换中变得滑腻，他稳住气息，让自己别在这个偷袭——也更像攻击一般的吻中败下阵来。克拉克显然很乐意布鲁斯在这时展露他的胜负欲，圈住腰的手收得更紧，那清楚地昭示着他此刻懂得收放力道，而且发生的所有事也都在他的掌控之间。</p><p>尽管如此，当布鲁斯被热气和克拉克在他口腔里持续的进占搞得难以呼吸时，他还是用他能在这种情况下使出的最大力气推开了克拉克，那致使他自己也向后撞去。</p><p>不过克拉克又及时伸出手拉住了他。</p><p>“这就是你想到的方法？”布鲁斯关停了花洒，又用双手抹了把脸，手臂和背部的肌肉因不自然紧绷起来，“在别人洗澡的时候这么冲进来？”</p><p>“是啊。”克拉克回答得毫无闪躲，反正困难的部分大概在于无法把注意力从布鲁斯完美的身体曲线上移走，不过他只是克制着，盯着方才他吻过的那一双唇，没让目光在他的身上肆意游走，“你看，我现在一切正常。”</p><p>“所以呢？”他应该请这个在自己眼里仍需帮助的氪星人离开，而且恐怕得用上相当不客气的语气才行。</p><p>不过他没有那么做，而且他几乎是不假思索地问了一个可以让这场发生在错误场合的对话继续下去的问题。</p><p>你在期待什么？布鲁斯问完后下意识咬住了舌尖，质问自己。</p><p>“只在我的手上测探是没用的，布鲁斯，”克拉克辨析着布鲁斯眼睛里的光，他脱了上衣丢开，提醒着布鲁斯注意他湿透了的裤子下那已经被描绘出形状的挺立，“得到更多刺激才是唯一的方法。”</p><p>在和他接吻后就生理性地勃起算是这个氪星人的感知障碍已经有所恢复的征兆吗？布鲁斯觉得因为这一点而对情况有所好转抱有盲目乐观着实奇怪，可在克拉克连裤子也一并脱下后，他又无法对那根还没完全硬起来就已经令人想要退缩的性器视若无睹。</p><p>那和他无法对克拉克所经历所承受的痛苦漠不关心、还有对克拉克此刻眼中明明白白等着自己松口、却又给足了他最后拒绝机会的挣扎置若罔闻也许本质上是一样的。</p><p>比吻更快一步触到他皮肤的是克拉克的手，潮湿的手掌捧住布鲁斯脸颊的时候，他仿若感受到了这重回克拉克身体里的触觉所衍生而出的动情。花洒又被拧开，水冲下来，逼得布鲁斯不停眨眼，他在细密的水柱之间靠睁睁合合的间隙看着近在咫尺的蓝色成了他视线里的全部，克拉克的眼睛依然有一种他所独有的复杂，与之截然不同的则是他的吻，那简单得多，没什么技巧，纯粹由意欲推动细细密密舔过他的口腔内壁，布鲁斯也就跟着体会到了一种更为清澈的情感。</p><p>布鲁斯有点难以回忆起他们之间是何时建立起这种羁绊的。虽然克拉克暂时成为了这幢玻璃别墅的常住者，但他也偶尔也会过来留宿一晚。有几次是醉了酒图方便，他在后半夜摸索到沙发并倒在上面，醒来时他又总是完完好好地躺在床上，克拉克则像什么都不知道一样站在外面晒太阳；也有几次他就只是没觉得这里有一个客人会给他带来不便，他不打招呼地来，让克拉克别在意他，他们各忙各的，各自窝在各自的范围里互不干扰。</p><p>倒也不是完全的互不来往，他能留意到克拉克看着他的时间在变长。在蝙蝠洞时也是那样，如果布鲁斯不是正忙着和克拉克的恢复有关的事情，他们之间是没有太多交流的，但克拉克会看着他，偶尔开口聊一两句无关的话题，他大多以寥寥几字回应。没有太多的由头，他只是觉得没必要以他不习惯的模式和克拉克假装热络到就好像他们迅速越过了陌生人的阶段。他猜克拉克也不会愿意如此。</p><p>那么是什么时候开始……布鲁斯被推离了水花能覆盖到的那一片，转而被克拉克压到了墙砖上。握住他半勃阴茎的那只手比水的温度更热，他那敏感的一根就这么被包裹住，水雾又蒙花了他的眼，让他只得在背部感到沁凉的同时被点在他肩颈的吻征服。</p><p>什么时候开始他们又已经相熟到可以在略过解释之后如此坦诚相对了？</p><p>留在在他身前的吻一开始还算得上是吻，他知道克拉克最初还带着耐心让双唇印上去、再用舌尖舔过那一层皮肤。但随着克拉克上下动起来的手，这吻就开始往更具侵略性的方向夺路狂奔。克拉克放弃了用唇表露心意，亲吻变成啃咬，手上的套弄更是明确。比起庆幸他自己的感知神经在这一刻没有辜负他的期望，他似乎只是更确定了另一件事而已。</p><p>布鲁斯动人的喘息在他的听觉里被放大了。只是他始终保持沉默，他没再要推走克拉克、更没做出任何可以被理解为拒绝的回应，他因站立不住而反勾住克拉克的手臂也很诚实，可克拉克却莫名觉得不满足，他们之间自然而然演变出的“用更少的语言、更多的眼神来交流”的规矩不应该用在这种时候。</p><p>他手心的温度因此升高，布鲁斯半悬在克拉克身上、被挤压在这小小空间里难以动弹。氪星人给他做的手活并不那么完美，他已经感受到了克拉克的不耐烦，灼热又颤抖的感觉在临近，他的脚下打着滑，克拉克这才去固定住他的腰，又在保持着现有动作的情况下微微蹲下了一点。</p><p>那颗因性欲的刺激而硬耸的乳头被克拉克咬住了。连一点舔弄吮吸的前奏都没有，他就只是单单用牙齿咬住，以最直接的刺激让布鲁斯在最意想不到的时刻射了出来。那片不多的白浊在水流中被潦草地冲开，前额的头发因为布鲁斯垂在克拉克肩膀上的脑袋又往前滑落。</p><p>要么是在浴室待的太久了，布鲁斯只觉一阵疲惫，他的左手才刚从克拉克肩后出溜着往下滑，克拉克却又握住了他的手腕，让他抱紧自己。</p><p>“舒服吗？”他扒下了自己的裤子，让两人平等相对后又偏过头，一下一下去啄布鲁斯的耳际的灰白，又舔走因此盖到他唇上的水珠。</p><p>“你想要的……就是……这个？”布鲁斯呼着气，勉强把下巴搭到了克拉克肩膀之上。克拉克那根已经完全挺立的昂扬正戳着他的小腹，然而他已经被逼得完全没有一点可供他后退的缝隙了。</p><p>他知道克拉克想要的并不止是这个。纯情的幻想于他们之间从不具备任何意义。他只是估量不到，这件事最终会发生得这么毫无预兆又如此自然。</p><p>原本又该是怎么样？布鲁斯只想了那么几秒，就因为绕到他臀瓣和墙壁之间、顺着股缝钻进去的手指没了思考余地。那只十几分钟前还对他的按摩揉压绝无反应的手这会儿变成了灵巧的小怪兽，它是那么敏锐地找准了入口，在布鲁斯整具身躯复又紧绷起来之时探了进去。这根温柔带有温度的手指并没能抵消强烈的异物感。他知道克拉克在入侵他的身体，却又不想将之定义为入侵。</p><p>克拉克•肯特再也不会是那个被他视为入侵地球的外星凶手了。</p><p>“你看，”克拉克胯部往前贴上了布鲁斯的小腹，那根粗长的柱体激起布鲁斯一阵近似于恐惧的战栗，“我说过，刺激感能让我找回一切控制。”</p><p>“别再……找没必要的借口了……”尽管已经不在热水的洗礼范围内，布鲁斯却也没觉得冷，因为那具永远会极富生命力的身躯正紧紧拥着他。他想在克拉克的肩线处咬上一口，又因为不想让自己从这个几乎能成为他支撑点的人身上滑下去而作罢：</p><p>“快点……”</p><p>克拉克听话地照做了。他倒是一直很听布鲁斯的话，无论布鲁斯对他做出什么安排、拿他进行什么分析，他都没怎么过问。一方面是他相信布鲁斯，一方面则是，他希望能用他的配合换来布鲁斯的信任。</p><p>紧窄的穴口吞进了那根曾被布鲁斯细细按摩过的手指，也许这就是布鲁斯能对他做出的最大配合。他光洁的胸膛在克拉克的胸前起伏着，那两粒亟待抚慰的乳头有意无意地蹭上来、又躲开。他现在觉得感官能力太强也不是什么好事，那除了让他既想分心去好好把那两粒舔弄个够、又想快点用手指为布鲁斯做好扩张之外，没为他愈发膨胀的心焦做出一点缓解。</p><p>手指往后退了点，又插进去，用最轻缓的抽插逼迫着软肉赶紧适应即将到来的摩擦。布鲁斯的喘息由方才的发泄变成了粘腻的轻哼，他从没敢想象过当布鲁斯的身体被人操开时，他安静冷漠的表象会如何随之破开。他看不见布鲁斯的表情，于是这传进他耳朵里的呻吟就成了唯一的佐证。那也足够了。克拉克心里某块位置动了动，扣住布鲁斯的腰便更使力，他稳稳地把布鲁斯固定在这个位置，手指的抽插变得没那么温情了，他甚至觉得水声都太过嘈杂。于是在布鲁斯也没注意到的时候，水又被关掉了。他头发上垂落下来的水珠滴到两人相贴的躯体之间，而他不耐的轻吟和后穴被手指捅弄时发出的水声一唱一和。</p><p>再这样下去的话……克拉克往里插得更深，忍耐得也更费力，再这样下去的话，他很难保证自己不会失控。</p><p>手指被抽出，那只手掌同一时间拍打上了布鲁斯紧实的臀肉后又往下移动，掐着他的大腿根部支使布鲁斯抬高了这条腿。布鲁斯用腿勾住克拉克的动作很是被动，这不免让克拉克产生了邪恶的征服欲。他只比布鲁斯矮一点，那却反而帮助他无需调整自己站立的位置就拥有了最好的、能够干进布鲁斯屁股间那个小穴的位置。</p><p>要不是他跨出了这一步，他还不知道他们彼此之间会如此契合。在此之前，他偶尔也会产生不切实际的幻想——假设布鲁斯开口表达了些什么，他该怎么办？但回到现实，他明白那不可能发生，这个倔强的中年人宁愿自己收起所有担忧、掩埋掉自己所有的付出，也绝不想让克拉克看到他那柔情的一面。</p><p>柱头蹭到了翕动着的穴口之外，在外部浅浅戳刺着，布鲁斯的头已经没法好好在克拉克的肩上搭着了，他向后绷直身体，让背和头都靠紧墙壁。他太僵硬了，而这不是个适合插入的好体位，身下的性器胀得发痛，但克拉克太怕布鲁斯因此受伤了，所以他伸过脖子，咬住了布鲁斯还没来得及刮干净胡渣的下巴。喉咙口因此泛出的叹息近似妥协，布鲁斯睁开眼，强迫自己软下来，在克拉克又扶着他的腰稳住他之前，头和颈向前倾到了克拉克的胸口之上。</p><p>顶端像开城破敌般先挤了进去，那足以让布鲁斯憋着气不敢放松一丝一毫了。惊人又可怕，布鲁斯只能想到这个形容。可惜这还不是全部，无论克拉克将操进布鲁斯体内的第一步做得多缓慢多温柔也好，那上面凸起的血管还是还是毫无余地地亲吻到了脆弱的内壁。淫水像受到蛊惑似的流出更多，仿佛在欢迎着克拉克的插弄，这让克拉克看着眼前的一小片墙砖，开始回想自己到底有多幸运。</p><p>他在最不知所措的死亡边缘被布鲁斯于深夜救出来，让他的伤口不那么狰狞的过程布鲁斯也从未告诉过他，他只从阿尔弗雷德口中得知布鲁斯为他付出了连续数百个小时的日日夜夜。到了现在，他又按照人类的标准、完完全全地占有了他。也许离完完全全还有距离，但布鲁斯平静的顺从难道还不足以说明什么？</p><p>“唔嗯……”布鲁斯呢喃出了这么久以来最响的一声，“慢一点……进来……”</p><p>“现在又要我慢一点了？”肉柱不过才没进去一半，克拉克的身体已经非他自愿地变得更为急切，他尝试着又往上顶了顶，阴茎便也跟着主人的举动再往里深入了一点。</p><p>“嗯……哈……”</p><p>不说话也不做要求了，高抬的腿和站立的姿势都让布鲁斯倍感吃力，贴住克拉克肩胛骨的额头又往下滑，直至贴到了克拉克胸前。氤氲的灯光下，超人胸口的那块疤已经愈合成了很淡的一片，它们原本能完全消失不见的，它们应该在这连续的阳光滋养下从克拉克的皮肤上消失，不再留下任何他曾被刺伤的痕迹。但是它们没有，布鲁斯轻喘着，气息里盈满了懊恼，为什么它们没有消失？为什么它们还要这么自以为是什么荣耀证明一样固执地留在这个氪星人的胸前？</p><p>就像他固执地认为他可以让克拉克完全好起来一样。</p><p>他收紧下巴，在克拉克的胸前轻轻印上一吻。</p><p>克拉克愣住了。</p><p>“……别对我觉得愧疚，”克拉克就势一挺，手也摸到了布鲁斯仍埋在他胸前的脑袋，他在后脑勺的一片湿发上轻抚着，“没有那个必要。”</p><p>布鲁斯的穴口艰难收缩起来，火辣的痛感转变成酥麻的快感仍需要些时间。他没对克拉克说过太多次的安慰有所回应，也不为自己一时情迷的亲吻后悔，他就只是花上了全部的气力保持着这个姿势，等待更猛烈的进攻。</p><p>他开始变得愈发渴望克拉克的操弄了——这个连感知障碍都完全痊愈，找回了所有他应当拥有也必须拥有的，克拉克•肯特。</p><p>“别因为愧疚而承受我所做的一切，布鲁斯。”克拉克也没立刻就动，他低头亲上了布鲁斯的发顶，手在他的腰侧摩挲，“如果是因为那个才……”</p><p>“……我不是。”布鲁斯说完就倒抽了一口气，任何一点细小的动作都能让内壁更好地感受到那根硬物，“不是那样。”</p><p>克拉克没发现自己笑了起来，谁也没空在意这个笑了。左手更用力地扣紧了布鲁斯的腰肢，右手则让勾住他的腿抬的更高。没太多意外的，他拔出来，又猛力撞进去，缩成一团的软肉孱弱地为这根肉柱让开道路，在它插进来的时候又迫不及待地吮住它。得到最高待遇的阴茎被布鲁斯乖巧的容纳伺候得舒爽，挺撞也就因此变得不知分寸起来。布鲁斯的背在墙砖上摩擦着，被克拉克越抬越高的那条腿产生了痉挛的错觉。他没法从这个被迫承欢的位置离开，他也不想离开。克拉克的那根不仅是戳刺进他身体里，更像是戳穿了他的什么秘密，让他突然之间不想对这个人有任何反抗。</p><p>阴茎的抽送一开始仍是有节律的，在布鲁斯忘情地呻吟起来、手指在克拉克的肩上孱弱地抓弄时，这操干也就变得更加狂热了。这种放纵的快感淫靡而致命，它吞噬了布鲁斯对克拉克的全部内疚、也让克拉克忘了他一直以来对布鲁斯心存的所有怜惜。性器彻底地抽出并不是什么就此终止的信号，克拉克掰着布鲁斯的肩让他翻了身后，又往那个被掰开的臀瓣中间清晰可见的粉嫩穴口顶了进去。那已经浸湿内壁的肠液让每一次的抽送与拔出都变成了享受，布鲁斯低沉的抽噎很快又变成了高昂的浪叫，克拉克咬住他后背上的一道伤痕，难以相信布鲁斯会以这般火热的方式完整接受他。</p><p>而布鲁斯这下不止上半身、就连结实有力的双腿也开始打颤了，他剩余的精力只够促使他好好扒住墙，提醒他别真的被这个年轻人操到瘫软下来那么没用。而至于他叫得有多么令人羞耻、一次次咬住他背部皮肤的牙齿又有多恣意妄为他就真的无暇顾及了。他被桎梏在这个由克拉克掌控的炽热地带，他除了更诚实地沉醉进去之外，不再做任何他想。</p><p>“布鲁斯……”</p><p>克拉克又突然停下来，填满他穴口的那根还霸道地插在里面，布鲁斯被操得迷糊，他只能用额头抵住墙面，在急促的呼吸间轻问了一句“什么”、</p><p>“没什么。”克拉克闭闭眼，确认他的感受仍未弃他而去。布鲁斯的腰又被掐住了，抽送变得更快，他知道那预示着什么，扶住墙的手指蜷了起来，他已经完全只能依靠克拉克来站稳。在那么几个被顶到深处而浑身发抖的分秒间，他又突然遗憾，也许这场性爱本可以变得更好的。</p><p>阴茎在撞到最深后倏地拔了出来，精液被克拉克恶意地射在了布鲁斯的腰窝处。他接住了这就想不管不顾滑下来的布鲁斯，用手臂把他圈进了怀里。</p><p>“我要……”布鲁斯咽咽口水，眼睛半睁半闭，话也说得有气无力，“我要洗澡。”</p><p>克拉克却不愿腾出手去拧开水。他就只是抱着在他怀里像没了骨头一样柔软的布鲁斯，又兀自偷笑起来。</p><p>他现在知道了。当布鲁斯在他身边的时候，当他渴望感知到布鲁斯的时候，他的感知就会像瞬间光临的奇迹一般回到他的大脑里、搭好他的神经、提醒他，至少在他想要感受布鲁斯时，他不会存在任何的障碍。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此文首发于2017年8月18日，以此记录。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>